Dealing
by 23tictac02
Summary: House's Ex Wife who is also Cuddy's Half sister dies leaving House to take of his three kids -J.D 17 , Mackenzie 15 and Isadore 8 no infarction may be slightly OOC please read and review.
1. the day you slipped away

15/02/2009 15:24:00

(in this story there was no infarction or stacy)

House is in the conference room with Chase, Foreman and Cameron, when Cuddy enters with two teenagers and a small child. He looks to them worry seeping into every part of his being, Isadore the little boy has a cast on his arm, the teenage girl Mackenzie has stitches on her forehead and her face is dotted with tiny abrasions. They older boy J.D (Julian Dylan) is shaking. Its not noticeable to someone who doesn't know him well.

"What happened?" he says to Cuddy

she doesn't answer and he can see that she is trying not to cry.

"it's Ma" Mackenzie says "we were in an accident…." She trailed off

House looks to his fellows "clinic. Now" he orders. They leave hurriedly.

"she's not going to make it." Finished J.D

House put his head in his hands, this could not happen, it wasn't fair.

"Pa?" Izzy sniffed

House stood and walked toward his family – his sons, his daughter and his sister in law- and reached out to hold the 8 year old boy.

His divorce with Marie Cuddy had been simple, they shared custody of the children and remained friends, they were never meant to stay together and had both fallen for someone else. That's it. End of story but now the mother of his children was dying and he couldn't save her.

"who were those children?" asked Cameron as the three fellows walked to the clinic.

"who knows"

"who cares?"

Chase and Foreman answered at the same time. Cameron sighed they had his eyes she thought to herself vowing to solve the mystery.

Cuddy, House and his kids were stood in the hospital room, J.D had his arm round his sister and they were both crying even though they hardly every cried. Izzy was clinging to his dad with his head buried in his shoulder. Izzy was the only child who had his mothers hair and eyes and skin colour. His brown hair sat in a curly sort of afro on his head and his brown eyes were full of sadness his skin was a tanned colour and was covered in scratches from the crash.

J.D and Mackenzie had black hair and their fathers blue eyes, something they were very proud of.

House looked at Cuddy and he could see her body was tense and he knew she wanted to cry. He debated reaching out to hold her but he couldn't not here not with the prying eyes of the people staring through the glass – oh yes he knew they were there and he knew he shouldn't care and should comfort her but he knew she did care what they thought of her.

"she looks so small" whispered Cuddy staring at her half sister.

"I know" House replied.

"Goodbye ma. I love you." Said Mackenzie stroking her mom's hand. Before standing away from the bed. J.D lent forward and placed a kiss to his mothers forehead.

"Night Ma, sleep tight" he whispered.

Cuddy was next.

She took her sisters hand.

"umm, don't worry Marie, I'll take of them. I love you. And I don't blame you and I want you to know that I forgave you." She whispered the last part so low house had trouble hearing her and he was stood next to her.

"say bye to your ma Izzy" House said

" bye Ma" he waved and kissed her head. Then House gave him to Mackenzie.

"where's Mamma going Kenzie?" he heard his little boy ask.

"away" Mackenzie answered.

House gave J.D some money.

"go get your brother something to eat." He told him and the three siblings shuffled from the room.

Cuddy stared at House.

"what am I going to do lise?" he asked "I mean my apartment isn't big enough for three kids."

"my sister, your ex wife is dead and all you care about is how big your house is!? Your not going to even say goodbye?"

"Look at her Blood Alcohol Level Cuddy! She could've killed my family! Besides it's not like she can hear me…" he trailed off and turned to leave the room.

"they can stay with me" Cuddy offered as he went to open the door.

"until you find a bigger place, they can stay with me."

House nodded "thanks" and then he left the room.


	2. the two sides of Wilson

16/02/2009 11:45:00

The knock at her door interrupted the game she was playing with her niece and nephews, causing Izzy to moan loudly. Staring through the peep hole she let a smile flit across her face.

"House" she pretended to sigh irritatedly as she opened the door

"Cuddles" he smiled sadly at her as he stepped past her and walked swiftly into the living room.

"DAD" yelled Izzy excitedly with a smile that didn't quite reach his sad brown eyes.

" so who wants to watch Ice Age 2?" he asked pulling it from his bag.

"Me!" cheered izzy and Mackenzie, J.D just nodded and sat on the couch.

"Aunt Lisa?" began Izzy sadly "I always watch this movie on mamma's knee."

"oh" said Cuddy her heart aching for her nephew, she didn't quite no what to say.

"can I sit on your knee?" he asked hopefully

"of course you can" Cuddy smiled at him.

4 hours later.

"I'm going to go check on them" House told Cuddy and walked up stairs.

Izzy's room was empty. He opened the next door Mackenzie's room was empty he opened the next door and saw something that he hadn't seen in a long time. Mackenzie was curled up in the middle of J.D and Izzy. With her arm wrapped round her little brother and J.D's arm draped protectively over them both. This was how Mackenzie and J.D had slept as children when Mackenzie was scared or upset , the last time it had happened was 5 years ago when Mackenzie was 10 and their Nan had died – Izzy had been 3 then and house could still remember them snuggled together all with tear marks down their faces. They protected each other and to him that was all that mattered.

Wilson pulled up outside of Cuddy's. he had seen her face today when that girl had stomped on his foot and ran over to her, she looked relieved then he had seen the little boy he was with following the girl after biting him on the finger. After that he had seen them (well not Cuddy) but the girl, the boy and a bigger boy crying inside a room with House. Now he was just making sure Cuddy was okay. He was good at making people feel better – and Cuddy was hot.

He knocked on the door only to hear a meek "I'm coming"

Moments later a distraught looking Cuddy answered the door.

"oh hey Wilson" she said tensing willing herself not to erupt into tears.

"hey Lisa" he answered making her want to wring his neck.

"did you want something?" she asked harshly

" hmm? Oh yeah! I was looking for House. You look like you need a drink"

and with that he swept past her into her kitchen.

She slammed the door.

"what do you want?" he yelled from her kitchen

she grimaced praying for him not to wake the sleeping children.

"oh umm a beer" she answered

"don't be ridiculous" he shouted to her and opened the bottle of champagne she had been saving for her sisters birthday in a few weeks.

Birthdays! She suddenly remembered it was Mackenzie's birthday in a week.

Wilson was carrying the two glasses to the front room when he saw House's keys on the side.

"so is House here?" he asked her

"why would he be here?" she asked not taking the glass he held out to her.

"well he's not home so I was just wondering." He answered

"why are you looking for him?" Cuddy shot at him

" woah no need to snap. I lost the key to House's apartment. I can't get in."

"riiight" she said not believing him "why don't you use the key on top of the door?" she inquired

"how did you know there's a key on his door?"

"I'm his hooker. Please leave"

"aren't you going to drink that?" Wilson asked

"nope"

"why not?" Wilson wondered out loud "are you pregnant"

"No. leave."

"if you are-"

"please leave.!" Cuddy seethed out him

"look I know your upset. If I was pregnant with House's kid I'd be upset too. Hell I'd probably kill myself." He told her.

That was it.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE WILSON!!!!" she screamed.

"Lisa I was just-"

he ducked and listened to the crash of the champagne glass as it collided with the wall behind him shattering into tiny little pieces as the liquid cascaded to the floor.

"get. Out" she snarled at him. As she heard pounding feet on the stairs.

"Cuddy what the hell?" House asked as he bounded into the room.

"hey House" Wilson smiled proud that he'd found them together

"what are you doing here?" he asked worry still evident in his voice though he was trying to hide it.

"he was just leaving." Cuddy managed to say through gritted teeth

"actually I only just got here-"

House looked at Wilson then at Cuddy who was trying her hardest not to cry.

"get out Wilson" House ordered

Wilson didn't move.

"WILSON DO ONE!!!" House yelled

Wilson took the hint and got up to leave, as soon as he was out the room House turned to Cuddy who had finally succumbed to tears, and he pulled her towards him. Stroking her hair and muttering nonsense to her as she sobbed into his shirt.

Wilson watched from his car through the open window. Jealous. He pulled out his phone and recorded what was happening.

"Dad?" said a tired voice

the two adults turned toward Mackenzie her hair was lazily thrown up in a ponytail and she wore an oversized Simple Plan t-shirt with a pair of red black and white plaid trousers.

"yeah?" he answered softly

"can I have a hug?" she sobbed

"what? Come here, you crazy kid you don't ever have to ask me for a hug." He told her pulling her into him and kissing her head.

Cuddy stepped away still crying so House did something that he rarely did he grabbed Cuddy and swamped an arm around her.

Offering comfort to one person was hard for him but two? Two was unbelievable. Thought Wilson from his car. Glad he had this footage.

"so. House's angels is down to two members now?" he asked them recalling a nickname he had had for Cuddy, Marie and Mackenzie.

They chuckled which unfortunately gave them hiccups that caused House to bark out a laughed and the two of girls dissolved into giggles that tuned to hysterics as House pulled a wounded expression. Eventually House found himself laughing along with them, just enjoying how happy they looked at that moment.

Wilson shut off his phone, and drove away.


	3. Funeral

**The day of the funeral.**

**House was in his office dressed in his usual attire only it was all black, his team were furiously debating over the newest patients illness on the board was written the symptoms:**

**Inflammated veins **

**Raynauds phenomenon**

**Hair loss**

**Muscle pain**

**The door opens and Mackenzie walks in. House momentarily scowls at her choice of clothing – a pair of skinny black jeans with a blue top that read 'Dumbledore is alive and Harry Potter is really a muggle working in subway.' In black and white writing. Round her neck was a blue and black-checkered scarf and casually thrown over her shoulders was a leather jacket.**

"**Seriously?" House said **

"**Yep why?" Mackenzie answered**

"**I don't think your family will be very happy"**

"**Are you coming or not?" Mackenzie asked**

"**No I have a case." House responded**

**Mackenzie looked at the board for a while.**

"**Lupus." She declared**

"**It's never Lupus" chanted Cameron and Foreman**

"**if its never lupus then there wouldn't a word called Lupus to describe the illness that is lupus because there wouldn't be any Lupus to be Lupus." Mackenzie told them.**

"**run a needle test" ordered House.**

**They stood and scurried off. **

"**Niice" House told his daughter**

"**Are you ready?" She smiled sadly**

"**Yeah I suppose…" house answered**

"**Is this my fault?" Mackenzie inquired**

"**What? No." House replied surprised**

"**But I got in the car! I could tell she was drunk. I let Izzy get in the car he could've died because of me.!!"**

**House grabbed his daughter's shoulders**

"**It is not your fault. Your mom shouldn't have been behind the wheel she knew that. She should of stuck to her rehab. She should've sent Paulo or Jack or me to fetch you. If it's anyone's fault it's hers."**

"**Okay" Mackenzie nodded.**

**They turned and left the room.**

**J.D, House, Marie's father, Cuddy's two brothers (William and Samuel) and Marie's best friend Jack walk sombrely down the aisle cradling Marie's Coffin.**

**Izzy is seated on Cuddy's Mom's lap, she is sobbing softly in his hair.**

**Mackenzie is sat between Cuddy and her grandfather with an emotionless look on her face. Cuddy looks just the same.**

**The ceremony begins.**

"**We gather here as grieving friends and family, to honour the memory of Marie Jacobs. A loving Mother, daughter, wife and a loyal friend. Her Daughter Mackenzie would like to say a few words." Says the vicar.**

"**My Mom was a good mom despite the fact that she was an alcoholic. I can't count on one hand the times I stayed up with J.D waiting for her to come home, or holding her head as she threw up in the toilet. Or the times I had to stay with my dad or aunt Lisa because she couldn't look after us. But I can count on one hand the times she wasn't there when I needed her. She was at every one of our school performances and she was there at our birth. When I broke my arm trying to stop Izzy falling out of a tree she got on the first flight from L.A to make sure I was okay.**

**She was successful and smart and owned some of the greatest hotels in America, she was good Mom and I hope to be half as great as her when I'm older." Mackenzie said as she addressed the group knowing her Mom was being buried behind her.**

**She turned from the congregation and sat down walking past House on the way. "Your turn" she whispered.**

"**If everyone could stand please. Tomorrow will be the official**

**Funeral in which press and her celebrity friends will attend. I'd like to thank you all for coming and if you would all please make your way to Cudd- I mean Lisa's House for some food."**

**Wilson stood before the board, his phone in hand.**

"**I think it's inappropriate what they are doing, and we need to sort them." He told the people before him.**

**An old lady rolled her eyes she knew the story behind the video, she had been nanny to the children on a few occasions.**

"**We are acting a little hastily don't you think?" she said coldly. "Why would you do this to them? Aren't they your friends?"**

"**that's beside the point" snapped Dr Draper licking his lips finally a reason to be rid of House.**

"**We shall hold a board meeting tomorrow." Said Wilson**

"**Why not today?" asked Draper**

"**Their not here today." Piped up Chase grudgingly.**

"**First thing tomorrow then."**


	4. Betrayal and Anger

**Cuddy wakes up to the shrill beeping of her alarm.**

**6:30am. She groans but sits up anyway. 30 minutes later she finds herself dressed and in the living room watching House as he sleeps. She sighs.**

"**That's kinda weird" Mackenzie whispers from behind her.**

"**Don't do that! Where have you been?" cuddy asks seeing Mackenzie is fully dressed and carrying a bag.**

"**I went to get breakfast. Do you like bagels?"**

"**Yeah" cuddy replied**

**Mackenzie pulls some bagels and some coffee cups from her bag.**

"**The sausage, egg and cheese one is mine!" Mackenzie informs Cuddy slapping her hand away.**

"**okay" Cuddy laughs "won't they be cold by the time the boys are up?"**

"**Mackenzie smiles and shakes her head she walks of to House and dangles the bagel in front of him. His eyes snapped wide open. "BAGELS!!!!!" he yells excitedly. Not even 5 seconds later pounding feet are heard on the stairs.**

**And the five people huddle round Cuddy's table.**

"**Cuddy why are you dressed for work?" asks House**

"**We need to go in today." She replies**

"**J.D take Izzy to get dressed." House says.**

**They leave the room. House and Cuddy turn to Mackenzie**

"**Alright." She groans. Moments later the strumming of a guitar can be heard from up stairs.**

"**What's going on cuddles?" House asks**

"**Don't call me Cuddles. The board wants to talk to us." **

"**But moooom I've been good!"**

"**Just get dressed House"**

**2 HOURS LATER**

**J.D, Mackenzie and Izzy are sat in House's office whilst he an Cuddy are talking to the board.**

"**What can you tells us about this video?" asks Dr Draper**

**House opens his mouth to speak and is kicked under the table.**

"**It's none of your business" Cuddy says calmly**

"**If you have a sexual relationship it is our business" protests Wilson**

"**Just tell them Cuddy. It's not worth you losing your job" House whispers the last part. The Board Members look as if Christmas has come early.**

" **Dr House's ex-wife died last week, in a car accident. She left behind three children all of which are fathered by Dr House. It just so happens that House's ex-wife was my half sister. I can assure you all that was not the reason he is employed here. I hated my half sister and I hate House but what concerns more about this meeting is why Dr House and I am not allowed to even so much as look to long at each other." She pauses. "Dr Wilson has a different nurse in his office every other week, and everyone in this hospital is doing each other and they do not have to sit and justify why they think the janitors closet is a place for sexual intercourse. But as soon as House and me are caught hugging then we have to be picked to pieces by vultures that want nothing more than to win some money on the betting pools."**

**The Doctors are speechless and Wilson has the decency to look sheepish.**

"**as for you doctor Wilson I suggest you delete that video, and keep yourself in your pants."**

"**How do you know it was me?" he asked shocked**

"**that was the day Marie died, the day I threw a champagne glass at you, because you assumed I was pregnant with House's child because I was upset. Then you told me if you were pregnant with House's child you'd be upset too. I think you then went on to say hell I'd probably kill myself." Answered Cuddy.**

**The door to the Board Room burst open.**

"**I don't think they saw us," wheezed J.D**

"**That was fun" breathed Izzy**

"**I hope they don't find us." Giggled Mackenzie**

"**Whose they?" asked House**

**the three children shot round to face the board and House and Cuddy.**

"**Are we interrupting? Yes we are. We'll go." J.D signalled to his siblings to leave the room.**

"**Stop. Take two steps back. About face." House commanded**

"**What did you do?" House asks**

**The door bursts open again and a paint covered Chase, a limping Foreman and a distraught looking Cameron enter.**

"**What happened to you?" Dr Draper chuckles.**

"**They happened!" yells Cameron**

**Chase flips out a mirror " My hair is blue. IT'S BLUE!!!!!"**

**Mackenzie snorts.**

"**Guys what have I told you! My hospital is not a playground. Do you remember what happened last time?" Cuddy sighed exasperatedly**

"**Somebody died" Mackenzie said solemnly**

"**WHAT!!" Yelled Cuddy "HOUSE!!"**

"**Relax it was a joke." J.D said.**

"**Can you all excuse us for a minute?" Cuddy asked the room.**

**The Doctors filed out followed by the three siblings.**

"**I can't take much more of this House. You've lived with me for 5 days and my already looks like a bomb hit it."**

"**Are you kicking us out?" House asked**

"**I don't know."**

"**Cuddy I only need a few more days just long enough to find a place for us all to live."**

"**You can do that from your apartment."**

"**What is this about really?" House was angry now.**

"**It's about me and my space and my life. "**

"**But it's not Cuddy!! This isn't just you and me back in Michigan fighting. This involves them now. We need to forget the past and think about them. They can't stay at my apartment! There's not enough room."**

"**Of course there's not. You've got Wilson and the occasional hooker…"**

"**Well you go through boyfriends faster than Wilson goes through your nurses!"**

"**Are you calling me a slag?" Cuddy asked hurt.**

"**I never said that"**

"**You call Wilson a man whore. Does that make me a whore?"**

"**Stop it Cuddy"**

"**The kids can stay with me. But your going back to your apartment."**

"**I'm not getting separate from them."**

"**Well I can't live with you." Cuddy was yelling again**

"**WHY THE HELL NOT?" **

"**Because House I don't want to lose my job." With that she left the room and House smashed the glass in anger….**


	5. Cut me real deep

Cuddy listened to the door slam shut behind her, and found herself staring at the board members, house's ducklings and three hurt looking relatives of hers.

she opened her mouth to speak when suddenly they heard the sound of smashing glass. Cuddy bit her lip, spun on her heel and sped back into the room, followed by the board and the ducklings and Mackenzie (who managed to escape her brothers grasp.

"House what the hell?" asked Wilson.

Mackenzie pushed passed him and moved toward where cuddy was knelt by House.

"let me see your hand." Cuddy was ordering

"Get out" House replied

"Let. Me. See. Your. Hand." Cuddy stressed each word

"Get. Out" House answered

Cuddy opened her mouth to answer

"Grow up." Said Mackenzie sick of the pair of them "BOTH of you!"

Everyone looked at her startled.

"I am sick of your constant fighting! Ever since I was little it's all you ever did! When we stayed with you and Dad came over to see us Cuddy." Mackenzie yelled

"Kenzie it wasn't that bad." Cuddy and House said together

"NOT that bad! We used to have to eat of PAPER PLATES because you two smashed all the others! I have to go find out what was in my mom's will now. You two better sort yourselves out or you won't see me or my brothers ever again!" with that she stormed out.

"Why does she act like they eldest?" thought Cameron

"Wow she was pissed off." Wilson interrupted the silence

"of course she was pissed off. It's the 23rd February today" voiced Dr Scrimshaw, the old lady who baby-sat the children when they were smaller.

House paled " it's the 23rd today" he asked

The staff nodded.

Cuddy groaned "her birthday."


	6. Today Definitely just got better

"House give me your hand" Cuddy said after a short period of silence

House obliged and revealed his battered hand. The knuckles were slashed and bleeding.

"Chase" cuddy started

"I'm on it" he replied flicking his blue hair and dashing off to fetch the necessary supplies.

"Why'd you do this? Huh house?" Cuddy asked sadly "WILL YOU PEOPLE GOAND DO YOUR JOBS!!!!" Cuddy yelled at the remaining people in the room, they all shuffled out apart from Wilson and Cameron.

"Why didn't you tell me you had children House?" Cameron said sounding hurt.

"Leave" Cuddy sighed rolling her eyes

"I was talking to House" Cameron said coldly

"Cameron" House sighed causing Cameron to look hopefully at him "Get out"

"You'll have to confront your feelings sometime House" she called as she left the room. Cuddy snorted

"Guys…. I'm really sorry" Began Wilson

"Go Home, pack up your stuff and get the hell out of my apartment!" House snarled at him.

Wilson left. And Chase returned moments later.

"Thank you" Cuddy told him.

"Please don't take them away from me." House muttered sadly

"I won't" Cuddy promised

"And by the way your not a whore. Whore's are cheap." House told her and Cuddy knew that was an apology.

"All done. Your hand is fixed." Cuddy smiled

"So what do we do now?" asked House

"We call jack. The gayest person we know and pray that he has something planned. You got her presents?"

"Cuddy! Of course I do." House replied "now help me up woman"

Mackenzie and her brothers strode through the entrance of the hospital toward the doors where their mom's chauffeur Paulo was waiting.

"MACKENZIE!" called a voice they all turned it was nurse Brenda.

"Hey" called Kenzie

"Happy 16th Kenzie" Brenda smiled and handed over a present

"Thank you" grinned Kenzie and unwrapped the present it was a pair of black converse trainers covered in song lyrics. Kenzie gave Brenda a hug then scurried out the door.

"J.D" said the lawyer " your mom writes I leave my men's clothing line, sport sponsors and mansion in L.A to J.D. I give my Hotel business, female clothing line and my record label to Mackenzie in the hope that she will continue with her dreams. Isadore I leave you my children's clothing line, my photography studio and our house in Princeton. I divide between the three of you my estate and fortune as long as you donate $125,000,000 to Princeton Plainsboro teaching hospital."

The three siblings sat there gob smacked

"This means each of you will get $200,000,000 each" the man told them.

"WOW" breathed Mackenzie

J.D let out a low whistle.


End file.
